


The Light The Heat

by jubilantfray



Category: In Your Eyes (2014)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fugitives, I still write porn, Telepathic Bond, Telepathic Sex, Telepathy, don't hate me because I write porn, hopefully a better ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-03 22:44:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2890727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jubilantfray/pseuds/jubilantfray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuation of the movie "In Your Eyes" - hopefully a better ending, or beginning, to where the movie left off leaving many wanting more of Becky and Dylan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: ALL of my works are fiction. The REAL LIFE PERSONS in my stories are based very loosely off of the real life person forming my main character/characters. I do NOT personally know any of these people in real life. I may or may not have seen them on television, heard them on the radio, bought their music, have their TV series recorded or bought it on DVD. I may or may not follow them on Instagram, Tweeted them, been to a concert, seen them at a Con or had a picture taken with them.

The train car hit a bump and they spilled backwards away from each other breaking their kiss, their first kiss.

Dylan could not believe his eyes that she was finally, truly there in front of him. It was not that he was just “seeing” her through her own eyes, he was **seeing her** through his eyes.

“Becky,” he whispered, smiling at her across the box car from him. He stood as did she and took one step towards her, his body being jostled back and forth from the motion of the train picking up speed.

“Dylan?” she whispered back, a smile encompassing her entire face, taking a step towards him as well.

“You made it!” he said a little louder and took another step towards her.

“I did! We did!” Becky exclaimed, her smile getting bigger. She finally closed the gap of the final two steps between them and took his face in her hands again.

“You’re shivering,” Dylan said lowly, wondering if she was cold or was it because of the adrenaline. He gingerly placed his hands on her cheeks and felt their coolness. She still smiled at him and him at her. They searched each other’s faces, finally seeing each other clearly.

The train continued to gain speed and Dylan figured that they would be traveling to who knows where for a good long time. It could be north to Canada, or south to Florida, or west to Seattle, Vancouver, or even southwest back to Texas and New Mexico. His stomach was in his throat thinking of how much trouble he would be in if he were ever caught.

                             ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“I never left town,” Dylan lied.

“You did. You were spotted leaving in Bo Soames’s Camaro. He said you were the one that took it. We found it at a bus stop, Dylan. You were then spotted in New Hampshire, at an airport, stealing another car,” his probation officer insisted.

“I have been here, at home, in this God forsaken trailer for the past 24-hours. I lost my job and tried to drown my sorrows in the bar,” Dylan continued, still trying to work his way out of this near disaster.

“You sold your truck!” his probation officer yelled at him.

“I did sell my truck, so I could pay my bills!” Dylan yelled back. “Then I walked home. I’ve been here ever since. Did you even bother to come to my home, here, to see if I was at HOME? Ask Becky, she will tell you," he shouted pointing towards the hallway.

“Becky. Your ‘friend’ that suddenly came to visit,” his probation officer doubted his story, again. He looked towards the end of the hall in the trailer where he could hear the water running, someone was in the shower. He could hear the soft melodies of a female voice. And it did appear that Dylan had been here for a few days with dishes scattered around and other signs of living in a home very prominent.

“If you don’t believe me, then why haven’t you arrested me for a probation violation and put me in jail yet?” Dylan asked.

“Because I want to believe you, Dylan,” the man said. “I want to believe that you are smarter than to do all this shit that I **think** you did. But because I cannot prove it and I only have the word and accusations of those two criminal friends of yours, I can’t do a damn thing about it.”

“Why do you insist on harassing me then, man?” Dylan questioned out loud, and not the first time he had asked Giddons about why he was so hard on him. Dylan knew that he had done wrong, many times. He knew that he could and would easily relapse into be stupid and almost had. But now he had Becky to worry about and to love. And he wanted to be a better man for Becky, someone that she deserved. Not like that prick Phillip.

“I’m done harassing you for right now, for today, but you remember the rules, right Dylan? No crossing over state lines, no associating with those fools of friends, and no breaking the law in any other ways,” Giddons said as he stood from his probationers couch and pointed his finger down at Dylan’s upturned face.

“Yes, I got it. I’ve always got it. I know, I remember, I haven’t, I won’t,” Dylan said as Giddons listed the same items for easily the hundredth time.

“Go buy your truck back,” Giddons said to him. “You cannot get another job without transportation,” and then started to shut the door behind him. “Oh, and the yard looks great. Nice work. Look for some landscaping jobs, WITH your truck.” And then the door was shut behind him.

Dylan sat back down on his couch and drug his hand over his face and through his hair. _Shit. That was close._


	2. Chapter 2

“He’s right you know.” Dylan turned and saw Becky walking down the hall, fully clothed and no sign that she had been in the shower in the past hour or more. She hadn’t been.

When Dylan realized that Giddons was coming up the road just a short while ago, he and Becky put their plan in motion to make it appear that they had been in his mobile home the entire time. They had been there less than an hour in reality. Becky was good at making it look like she had eaten throughout the day in an attempt to appease Phillip's incessant hounding that she was too skinny. Plates and remnants of bread and food were placed around the rooms as well as what appeared to be half empty glasses and mugs. Dylan had changed his clothes into cleaner clothes, at least clothes that were not covered in travel silt. Riding in a train and then walking across the desert to his home had been unexpected, but when they found that the terrain was changing looking more like the desert while they were in that box car, he had changed his mind about running and hoped that they would find themselves in luck and back in New Mexico. Luck favored them and here they sat.

Becky felt safe, for the first time in a long time. Maybe safe for the first time ever. Phillip would never think to look for her here. And there would be no way for him to trace her back to here, ever. She had made sure that she would still have a separate life from him if she ever needed it. She thought she had been crazy to do those things, but she had done them anyway. An original copy of her birth certificate and gobs of her mother's money were safely housed in a bank in Switzerland. All she need do was call with her identifying safety measures, pass the security checks, and all of those things would be shipped overnight to her.

“I can’t buy my truck back, Becky. I spent nearly all of the money they gave me for it to get to you,” he sighed and put his hands in his hands again. “I’m jobless and you are on the lamb now. What are we going to do?”

Becky sat down next to him and put a hand on his knee and her head on his shoulder.

“We …. are going to be together, finally,” she said softly to him. “And we have tons of money in an offshore bank that will be available tomorrow as soon as I can make one single phone call. My birth certificate and access to the money will be overnighted to me. I can get another ID using the premise that I lost mine, use your address as my new place of residence, my maiden name because I am never going back to Phillip. I was born in Canada, so I have dual citizenship and can get a Canadian passport as well. We can go anywhere we want to go, or we can stay here. And you are going to buy your truck back, or get a better one,” she said to him.

“I can’t ask you to do that, Becky,” Dylan said to her laying his head on top of hers. He put his hand over hers noting how much bigger his was. Everything about her was tiny, petite.

“You didn’t ask. I offered,” she replied.

“I’m a convict though,” he said, partially sarcastic after her one comment that one time when they had been using their telepathic powers to talk to each other.

Becky lightly smacked his leg where her hand lay, then wiggled it back under his. His touch felt good and comfortable, comforting too.

“Ok, this is really weird. Sitting next to you, seeing the exact same thing that you are, just from a slightly different angle,” Dylan said as he felt them connect again.

“Yeah, it is kind of strange,” she agreed. Seeing things from Dylan’s perspective was the same, but different. It was like that time that they had touched themselves so the other would know what they felt like. It had been the most sensual encounter she had ever had. And when Dylan had put his hands inside the band of his boxers … yeah, the most sensual encounter of her life without actually being “with” someone.

She leaned her head back slightly and looked at Dylan who turned his head and peered down at her. He removed his hand from hers, Becky feeling the immediate loss, but then the comforting arm that slipped around her shoulders filled the void. Dylan leaned his head down and gently brushed his lips over Rebecca’s. She melted into him and reciprocated the kiss, pushing back slightly against him with slight pressure.

“You should get out of those clothes,” Dylan said to her when they finally parted.

“Dylan!” Becky said with a tone of shock to her voice and sat up straight, her spine holding her erect.

“Oh no! That wasn’t what I mean, oh lord. I’m sorry, I meant that you should change out of those hospital scrubs. I know you don’t have any clothes with you, but I have some sweatpants and t-shirts that you can borrow until we can get into town to buy you some of your own,” he explained.

Becky relaxed again, gently brushed her lips over Dylan’s again and snuggled back into him. “In a minute or two. I just want you to hold me for a while.”

Dylan was more than happy to oblige her wishes as long as she wanted. He wanted her, God he wanted her so badly, but if she wasn’t ready, he was not going to push it. Not as long as he was able to touch her, really touch her in person. And kiss her. He loved the taste of her lips and her mouth. He felt his arousal start to build and had to excuse himself for a moment to get a glass of water, and maybe a beer if he had any.

“Would you like something to drink?” he called to her from the kitchen. Becky had curled herself up on the couch, her arms around her legs and was watching him intently.

“Yes, please. What do you have?” she called back to him.

“Um, water, milk, wait, no, oh yeah, it’s not expired yet. Beer. That’s about it I’m afraid.”

“Yeah, I will try a beer, thanks,” she replied to him. She wanted him back and to be in his arms as quickly as possible. That was where she felt the safest.

After Becky made her phone call from Dylan’s landline, they sat and talked and touched and kissed for nearly an hour before they both started to yawn.

“Are you ready for bed? Not BED bed, but are you ready to go to sleep?” he asked her not wanting her to think that he wanted to get in her pants. I mean, he did want to get in her pants, but in good time, when the timing was right.

“Yes, I am sleepy.” Sleeping in a rocking and open train car on the hard floor had not been easy, especially since she and Dylan were still pumped up on adrenaline and finally physically together. And then when they realized where they were, deciding to come back to Dylan's, making plans to hide his absence, and then the miles worth of walk across the desert to his home, she was exhausted.

“You can sleep in my bed and I’ll sleep on the couch,” he said standing up and pulling her up gently. He led her down the hallway towards his room, kicked the dirty clothes that were scattered around into the pile by the door again. “I will do laundry tomorrow, promise,” he said embarrassed by his own housekeeping abilities.

Dylan went to his dresser, opened the top drawer and pulled out a small stack of t-shirts. “Which one suits you best, m’lady?” he said in his worse British accent ever.

Rebecca laughed at the attempt, then put one of her hands on his forearm, only wanting to feel his skin against her own again. It almost felt like electricity when they touched, but not really, more like a gentle buzzing, just a connection. It left her empty when they were not touching. Dylan felt it too, but he thought it was just his arousal for Becky. Her other hand flipped through the t-shirts in Dylan’s hands and she ended up taking the one on top. A plain light blue V-neck. One she had seen Dylan wear before, or one that she had seen when Dylan was looking in the mirror before.

He then found a pair of black sweats for her and Becky stripped the beige top and bottoms off. Dylan had “seen” her in her bra and panties before, so she was not afraid or embarrassed by this display. She smiled coyly at him as she pulled the t-shirt over her head which only made him want to close the gap between them and press his lips everywhere she would let him. Instead, he looked down at his hands, clasped them together and shuffled his feet.

“Come here, Dylan,” she said softly. When he looked up, she had his t-shirt and sweats on and she looked damn good in them he thought to himself. He crossed the floor and took her in his arms. Becky looked up at him and tipped her head back slightly to give Dylan the hint to kiss her. And he did, he kissed her long and passionately, the heat building between their bodies. Becky wrapped her arms around the nape of Dylan’s neck and pulled his head farther down towards hers. Dylan wound his muscled arms around Becky’s slight waist and pulled her tight to his body. He felt his jean clad erection brush against Becky’s leg and wondered if she felt it as well.

And she had, she had felt the bulge in Dylan’s jeans against her thigh, and Becky let Dylan bring her body in tighter to his, crushing her breasts against his chest. She maneuvered her body to where one of her legs was in between Dylan’s thighs and ground her hips against him gently. A moan escaped from Dylan’s throat when he felt her push against him.

“Oh god, I’m not going to be able to stop if we don’t stop, Beck,” he said into her mouth.

“Don’t stop then,” she whispered. “I can feel you Dylan, can’t you feel me?” she asked.

“Yes, God yes I can feel you,” he said rubbing his hands up and down her back then over her buttocks cupping them in his hands pulling her in tighter.

“I mean **feel** me, can’t you feel what I am feeling? I can feel you, what you are feeling, how much you want this, how much you want me,” she sighed, barely able to get the words out as he kissed along the tender spots of her neck.

“Wait, let me try. Oh god, oh yes, I can feel you,” he gasped as he made the connection that what he was feeling wasn’t just him. He thought that he was hornier than he had ever been in his life, however he was also channeling Rebecca’s excitement doubling the sensation. “Becky,” Dylan sighed as he leaned back down to plunder her mouth with his.

Before he realized it, Becky was pulling his t-shirt over his head and he was removing his newly placed t-shirt from Becky. His hands and lips explored her neck and face. He drank in the feelings that she emanated and lingered over those spots that had the deepest and most sensual of reactions. He pressed wet kisses to the tops of her breasts that were exposed from her bra. Wanting more, Dylan pulled the scanty fabric from her breasts, exposing her to the coolness of the room. His mouth found her nipples, pulling each bud into his lips, nipping gently at the peaks. Becky moaned and gasped and pulled at Dylan’s hair. Both of the sensations of the pulling and tugging on each other’s bodies heightened their senses and they were almost overwhelmed to a fevered pitch.

They yanked at what remained of each other’s clothing, nipping and licking each other as they went and fell to Dylan’s bed in a tangled mess of limbs and gasps.

They made love, sweet and slow, moving their bodies together, feeling one another and themselves literally inside of the other. Becky’s orgasms were repeated, some long and loud, others short and intense and Dylan felt them all, rocking his body to the core. When he finally came inside of her, not only did he feel her muscles contracting around his cock, he felt how she felt as his seed spilled deep inside of her caverns.

They slept soundly that night, tangled in Dylan’s sheets clinging to one another. She dreamt of gardens and swing sets, the sound of children laughing and warm winds licking her cheeks. Dylan dreamt of happiness and fulfillment, making love to a woman with soft curves and sweet tastes. They both were intermixed in each other’s dreams, knowing and not knowing where one began and the other ended.


	3. Chapter 3

When Becky awoke the next morning, she had a brief moment of fear not recognizing her surroundings. Then she felt that sweet ache between her legs and instantly remembered where she was and who she was with. She reached across the bed and felt an empty space. Empty all the way down to her core.

She rose from the bed, gathered the clothes that Dylan had provided for her and made her way down the hallway, smells of coffee and bacon suddenly assaulting her nose.

“Mmmm,” she said as she walked up behind him and encircled his waist with her lanky arms.

“Morning darlin’,” he said to her, turning his head slightly from the stove top to kiss her lips. “Sleep well?”

“I did, and dreamt of you,” she replied kissing his neck as she reluctantly removed her arms from him. She found the coffee pot, pulled a mug from the dish drainer next to the sink, checked it for cleanliness and found it satisfyingly sparkling. She poured a cup and rummaged through Dylan’s refrigerator for some creamer. She found a small container of half and half, the container that was to have been used to make the sauce for Dylan’s date night that ended in a small fire on the stove and the girl leaving after finding him talking to himself.

“Eggs?” he asked her as she stirred the cream into her coffee.

“Fried,” she replied. “Can I make some toast, too?” she asked having found an unopened jar of blackberry jam in his refrigerator.

“That sounds great. Bread is on the fridge,” he said pointing to the dark brown wicker basket on the top.

Becky put two pieces of toast in the old white two-slotted machine and watched Dylan cook and hum while he continued to cook.

“Dylan,” she said softly. He stopped immediately what he was doing and turned to look in her eyes.

“Yes, darlin’,” he replied, “I feel you.” Becky had been thinking about last night and that wonderful ache that was still between her legs. It made her wet just thinking about it and then when Dylan honed his senses in to hers that was nearly enough to make them both undone.

They were in each other’s arms in a split second, her fingers tangled in his hair and his tongue tangling with hers. He pulled at her clothes vowing he was taking her right there on the counter, that was until there was a knock at the door. They both jumped at the shock that seared through both of their bodies.

He begrudgingly pulled himself from Becky’s grip and made his way the few steps to the door. He half expected to find his probation officer again, but it was a courier, with a package for Rebecca Coulter. Dylan’s first reaction was to deny that there was anyone there by that name, as he only knew Becky by the last name of Porter. Then he instantly remembered what she had said, maiden name, and motioned for Becky to come to the door. She signed for the package, apologized that she had nothing for a tip and the courier just smiled and told her to have a nice day. The look on his face told Becky that he hadn’t expected anything anyways, but it was nice that she mentioned it.

She ripped the package open and found her birth certificate, a copy of her social security card with her maiden name, a credit card with her name on it and instructions on how to access the account from anywhere in the world.

They ate breakfast and talked about plans for the day, which bank was the best in town and where he thought Becky would like to do her shopping. When the food was devoured, the dishes washed and drying in the drainer, they enveloped each other again.

“Where do you wanna go, baby?” she asked him with a huge smile on her face.

“Back to bed with you,” he said pulling her into his arms again. And so they did.

After quick showers, they began their walk into town. First stop was the Secretary of State so Becky could get her ID. She presented everything that was needed except for proof of residency, but since the girl behind the counter knew Dylan (and thought he was super cute), she begged her manager to make an exception and they did, with the understanding that she would have to renew her ID in three months and provide a utility bill with her name on it at that time. Since the SOS office had recently upgraded their equipment, they were able to print Becky’s new ID right on the spot and they were soon on their way.

Next stop was Bank One. Becky chose the same bank as Dylan was currently using. He had been a member only since he got out, but she felt in him telling her about it that it was the right one. The bank teller called for a customer service agent to help open the new account and walked Becky and Dylan to her office. Becky and Dylan just about lost their cool when the new account lady looked at the amount of funds that Becky was depositing. Dylan didn’t really know how much there was, but he surmised that it was a large amount.

“Is this a joke?” Vicky said. Well, that was the name on the tag on her lapel. “One point two million dollars?!”

“Yes,” Becky said calmly. “If opening an account here is going to be a problem because the amount is too great for your bank to handle, I can easily walk down the street and open one at ….”

Becky never got a chance to finish that sentence. There was much stumbling of words from Vicky, apologizing for her outburst and then many calls were made to the originating bank to ensure that the funds were indeed Becky’s and that they could be transferred. Over the course of an hour, Becky set up a new checking, savings and credit card accounts. She had a cashier’s check of ten thousand dollars drafted for Dylan to repurchase his truck or whatever vehicle he so chose, and they were on their merry way down Main Street again.

Across the street from the bank was the used car dealer where Dylan had sold his truck a few days prior, so they marched across the street and into the dealer shack. The salesman immediately recognized Dylan and a deal was swiftly reached so Dylan could repurchase his truck, but for more than they had paid. A storage fee was the reasoning. Dylan, not wanting to argue, quickly agreed, dug his last two hundred dollars out of his pocket and gave it to the salesman along with the cashier’s check and he was handed the keys to his own truck.

Becky shopped at the boutique on the corner, found some suitable clothing, changed in the dressing room into a pair of jeans, wedge heels, a light pink flowing top and a leather jacket. It wasn’t exactly cold in New Mexico, but it wasn’t hot either. She wanted to be comfortable regardless. She left with three full bags brimming with clothing.

When they returned to Dylan’s, a car waited for them.

“It’s my PO, Giddons,” Dylan said in a huff. “Probably here to arrest me,” he sighed and then slid out of his truck.

“Giddons. What do you want?” Dylan said as he walked heavy footed across the dirt of his yard.

“I want to be introduced to this woman who has the town so stirred up and talking about her,” he said walking towards Becky.

“Hi, I’m Rebecca Coulter, Dylan’s girlfriend,” she said without a doubt or hitch in her voice.

 _My girlfriend? YES!_ Dylan thought to himself as a smile crept over his face.

“Giddons, this is Becky, my girlfriend,” he said with a tone of pride. Becky smiled at him and laced her fingers through his hand.

“Nice to meet you. I want to know why everyone in the town is talking about you?” he inquired.

“Probably because I just transferred a large amount of money and opened an account at the bank, went with Dylan to buy back his truck, and then spent a large sum of money at the boutique on the corner of Main and ?” she said looking at Dylan.

“Oak. Main and Oak,” he said still staring hard at Giddons.

“Oh, so that’s why your dating HER, Dylan? But why are you dating him?” he said looking between the two of them.

“The sex,” both Dylan and Becky said at the same time.

Giddons rolled his eyes and shook his head, then stared hard at Becky again.

“You do know he’s a con, right?” the large black man said to Becky.

“Yes, I do know, and I know that Dylan is a good man. He just ran with the wrong crowd. But now he doesn’t,” she said squeezing his hand a little tighter.

Giddons nodded his head and turned his mouth up slightly at the corner. He didn’t completely believe that Dylan was on the right path, yet, but that there was hope for the man. Maybe this woman could provide some additional direction for him.

“Well, I will take my leave now. Nice to meet you, Rebecca Coulter. You keep this one out of trouble, you hear?” he said to Becky nodding his head towards Dylan. “Dylan, you remember the rules?”

“Yeah, yeah, bye Giddons,” Dylan huffed.

As Giddons pulled away leaving a trail of dust behind him, Becky asked about the rules.

“I cannot leave the state, hang with the “wrong crowd”, or break the law or else they will revoke my probation terms and I go back to jail.”

“Oh,” Becky said quietly. She had known, but she didn’t really know how much Dylan had put his freedom in jeopardy for her. He had broken ALL of the rules of his probation.

They walked back inside Dylan’s trailer, began to empty the brown paper bags of groceries they had bought as their last errand, and began preparations for dinner.

“You can handle steaks this time?” she asked him. “You won’t burn them or light the stove on fire?” she teased.

“Yeah, yeah, I got this,” he told her cracking open the top of a beer and handing it to her.

“No thank you,” she said shaking her head slightly. “I bought wine for me, remember.”

Dylan did remember. He was being polite and gentlemanly offering her a beer. He found the corkscrew, which was this flimsy dollar store thing and began to attempt to open the bottle for Becky.

“We need to go get some more essentials tomorrow,” she said searching through Dylan’s cabinets for a wine glass, or anything other than a Mason jar. She finally just settled for the Mason jar.

Dinner was successfully made, the steaks were done perfectly, and Becky’s mashed potatoes were to die for, at least Dylan thought so. They reclined on the couch and talked about what they wanted to do, tomorrow and all the days after that.


	4. Chapter 4

They fell onto the bed, both gasping for air trying to regain their senses. Sex was phenomenal and only getting better each time. And they got lots of practice. Lots. Every free moment they found themselves wrapped into each other, bodies slapping together, mind-blowing orgasms rocking their bodies. Becky always came quickly, almost the instant that Dylan was inside of her. He filled her completely with his manhood and his senses. Their telepathic connection was rarely broken now when they were copulating, both of them wanting to feel everything, everything the other was feeling along with their own. It increased their pleasure and the length of their lovemaking sessions. That was once Dylan was able to lengthen his endurance. Becky’s body and mind pleasured him like no other had before and learning to suppress his orgasm came with patience and willpower.

“I hope I get pregnant,” she sighed.

“What?” Dylan said surprised at her declaration.

“I want to have your baby,” she said. “I want you to feel him or her inside of me, growing. I want your baby, Dylan.”

“Oh wow, that would be awesome,” he said thinking about how he would love a little him or her.

“Can we get married, Becky?” he asked her.

“Married?” she said, shocked to her core. She didn’t want to get married. Being married to Phillip had been terrible. She felt trapped and smothered.

“Yeah, I want to marry you, have children with you, call you mine, my wife,” he said.

“I am yours, Dylan. And doesn’t New Mexico ask if you have been married previously? And we wouldn’t really be married because I really am already married,” she said trying not to disappoint him too much. “Besides, your probation will be over in a few months and we both want to move. Let’s go to Canada or Mexico, or somewhere that no one will know who we are and start again,” she begged him.

He had been working in landscaping, yes since Giddons had suggested it and Becky praised the work he did on his own yard. She helped him put together a website portfolio after a few jobs and he opened his own business, partnered with Becky. They had found a small office in the next town over, in a more affluent area where landscapers were highly sought after. Dylan had jobs galore, so many he had to put some off for months. He was happy. Happier than he had ever been in his life.

“But Becky, don’t you want to be with me? I want to be with you, always, and I want to marry you. Please Becky, won’t you marry me?” he said to her, lifting his body over hers again holding himself up on his arms.

“Oh Dylan, I love you,” she exclaimed wrapping her arms and legs around him pulling her down on top of herself.

“I love you, too,” he said quietly bringing his mouth down to hers. He was getting aroused again just at the feel of her emotions and her body pressing back up against his.

“Fuck me again, Dylan. Please,” she begged of him as she felt his cock arising to the occasion again.

He loved it when she talked dirty, because any other time, she was proper and sweet and demure. In the bed, she talked dirty and told him what she liked and what she wanted him to do to her. And she begged him for it, for it all, all of him.

“You want me inside of you?” he said teasing her wet folds with the head of his cock, sliding it up and over her clit.

“Umpf. Yes, baby, please, I want you inside of me,” she begged again.

“Maybe you want me to do this first?” he said circling his crown on her hardening button, stroking back and forth and up and down, just like he did his tongue when he ate her out earlier that night.

“Oh yes, Dylan. Yes! Don’t stop, oh God!” she screamed as he flicked her bean with the tip of his penis and gently inserted a finger from his other hand inside of her dripping wet pussy.

“Tell me what you want,” he said to her.

“Fuck me,” she said, “fuck me with your fingers, put another one inside of me.”

And he did just that, feeling her walls contract around him as an orgasm built in her core. Her juices were dripping down his fingers and he easily slid a third finger inside of her all while trying to stimulate her clit with his cock.

“Oh god, YES!” she screamed on the brink of ecstacy. “Put your cock inside me, then play with my clit. NOW!” she shouted.

And he obeyed. He obeyed this woman who was shouting directions at him, this woman who he was so intuned with that he could literally feel her orgasm building inside of him. He thrust his hips forcing his manhood into her with one swift movement and rubbed her button with his thumb. He held her hip with his free hand and steadied her and she wrapped her long legs around his thighs, pulling him in deeper. He rocked into her, nearly sliding all the way out before shoving himself back in making a slapping sound as his thighs slapped against her skin.

“Harder, HARDER,” Becky squealed. “Oh god, yes, Dylan, I’m going to come, I’m going to come all over your cock and then I want you to lick it up. Oh FUCK! I’m coming!!”

“Coming,” was all Dylan could manage as he reached his peak along with this woman that he loved so dearly.

“Feel you,” Becky whispered as she rode out both her and Dylan’s orgasms.

“I feel you,” he managed to squeak out.

“Lick me,” she said.

“Oh god, yes,” Dylan moaned and he pulled out of her and slid further down the bed and between her thighs. He lapped at her dripping wet pussy, licking up her slit and thrusting his tongue inside of her, tasting of both of their essences. He flattened his tongue and licked upwards again, and then pointed his tongue as he reached her clit making her legs jump.

“Mmmm,” Dylan murmured. “You tasted so good.”

“Do that again, with your tongue,” she demanded. And he used the point of his tongue to work at her clit again, each time he flicked over it making her legs jump. “Yes, right there! Oh god, harder, focus right there Dylan. Don’t stop moving your tongue!”

Quickly he had her on the brink of another orgasm as her legs trembled around his head. He wrapped his arms around her thighs and pulled her down deeper into him, driving his tongue into her wetness and then back up and working her button back and forth and in circles. She held his head in place, pulling on his hair and telling him not to stop. When he clinched her clit between his teeth holding it there and working his tongue over it still, she came so hard he felt it surge through her body.

“YES! OH GOD! YES!” she screamed as she peaked and Dylan didn’t let up his tongue work. When she finally had quit trembling and was clutching at Dylan to come back up her body so she could kiss him, he laid next to her and let her maul his mouth with hers. She was so needy after her multiple orgasms, but he liked every bit of it. She had never been like that with anyone else before, especially not Phillip. She told Dylan that she had never had more than one orgasm at a time, unless she was alone.

“Marry me, Becky,” Dylan said, trying again.

“Yes, Dylan, oh yes, I will marry you,” she sighed into his mouth, her tongue still plundering the dark caverns of his oral cavity. He hugged her tight and sighed, telling her how much he loved her. He hoped she was pregnant, too.


	5. Chapter 5

“Let’s buy a house,” Becky said to him one day. They had been living, happily, in Dylan’s trailer for nearly a year now. Becky still wasn’t pregnant, but not from lack of trying, and they were not married either.

“A house?” Dylan replied looking up from his laptop. He was working on the design for the Murphy home. It was a new build and he basically had a blank slate from which to work and it was going to be his best thus far, he just knew it.

“Yes, a house. I love your home, this trailer, but I want some more space, to make a nursery and a place to throw parties, big parties around Christmas time. Phillip never let me do that.”

“Phillip,” Dylan said quietly.

“Sorry. Sorry,” Becky said rising from her spot in the arm chair where she had been curled up reading a book on home decorating. She was inspired. Inspired to decorate someone’s home, anyone’s home, and now she wanted it to be their home. She crossed the room and draped herself over Dylan’s lap. He leaned back and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. She had put a little meat on her bones, just a tiny bit, enough that the harsh protrusions of her hip bones were now more rounded. She was happy now, and happy meant that she ate regular meals and loved her life.

Dylan hated it when she spoke of Phillip. He was her past and Dylan was her present and future. They had not spoken of him in a long time, months even, but he was always still looming there.

“Let’s buy a house, please baby,” she said quietly into his ear, teasing it gently with her tongue.

Shivers of pleasure crawled up Dylan’s spine and goose bumps emerged on his skin. Becky took notice of that. She felt everything that he felt when they were this close, and vice versa. Dylan could feel the want, the need to have her own home, a large space where she could stretch out and work her magic. She had been talking about decorating for a while, having parties with their new friends and some of Dylan’s old friends, the good ones.

“Ok,” he said, his resolve that quick only wanting the love of his life to be happy. He was fine in the trailer, he would spend the rest of his life here, but if Becky wanted more space, so be it.

“Ok? OK?!” she squealed. “Really Dylan, OK?”

“Yeah, ok, let’s buy a house. The business is good, great even so getting a mortgage shouldn’t be hard. I’m off probation now, so where to do you want to go?” he asked her.

“Santa Fe,” she said.

“THAT far?” he said with a huff. In reality, Santa Fe was 30 miles away from where they currently lived.

“Yeah, that far,” Becky said with a giggle and cuddled herself more into Dylan’s arms.

“Cool. Yeah, I like that idea,” he said to her and wrapped his arms tighter around her drawing her in as far as possible.

“Four bedrooms?” she asked.

“Four? Isn’t that overkill?” he asked her.

“No, not for what I have planned,” she said giggling again.

“And what exactly DO you have planned Miss Coulter?”

“Babies, and lots of them,” she sighed.

They had been trying, well, not really trying but not preventing it from happening either for months now.

“It will happen, Beck,” he said to her, kissing her forehead. He was worried that all she could focus on was having a baby.

“Oh, I know it will in it’s own time and when the time is right,” she said truly meaning it. She was disappointed each month when she got her period, but it was not devastating and life changing. She had mistreated her body for too long, not eating properly and the depression that had overcome her after her mother’s death and then her life with Phillip. Having money really and truly was not all that it was made out to be. Money hadn’t brought her happiness, Dylan had. But now they had it all. They were together, they had opened a business, a successful business, and there was still money in the bank that they hadn’t needed to touch.

“I don’t even know how to do this,” Dylan said dragging his hand through his hair.

Becky knew exactly what he meant. He didn’t know how to buy a house. There were many steps and they could be done in different orders. Sell the one you are in first, then find the home of your dreams. But it all depended on how much you could afford. And Dylan was not considering the fact that Becky had money, lots of money and they could get pretty much anything they wanted.

“Let’s go look at homes first,” she said. “Know any good realtors?”

“Actually, we do. Donna,” he replied.

Donna, the woman that Dylan had been smitten for. She had gotten her life together in the past year as well, attended classes and became a realtor. She was looking to expand her horizons and become one of those big shot home sellers, so she was the perfect place to start. They decided to call her immediately at the Sunshine Realty office and quickly made an appointment to go see some homes the next day in Santa Fe. They needed to figure out their price range and fast.

Dylan made a second phone call to the bank, spoke with the mortgage officer and he let them know with their current financial situation and the landscaping business only looking better for them, they could easily purchase a home in the $500k range without a problem. They needed to go into the bank itself, sign the loan applications and do a few other things, come up with a deposit for the home of their choice and the ball was rolling.

Within three months, the perfect home was found, an offer was made and accepted, and Becky and Dylan were moving their scant belongings into their new home in Santa Fe.


	6. Chapter 6

“Let me carry you over the threshold, Becky,” Dylan begged holding onto her arm not letting her pass him and into the door of their new home.

They had just closed on the house, keys were in hand, and they had stopped at Lowe’s to pick up the paint that Becky wanted to put on the walls before they ordered furniture.

“We aren’t married, or just married, Dylan,” she sighed. “It would be silly to do that.”

“It’s not silly to me,” he said lowly wanting to do things right, but he felt like he always did things wrong. He second guessed himself so often, not always telling Becky how often, but he was second guessing even opening his mouth right now.

“Dylan, I’m sorry,” she said feeling how deeply disappointed he was. She was so in tune to his feelings, which many times were right along with her own, so she rarely made a conscious effort to **feel** Dylan any longer. But now she did, and she felt Dylan’s disappointment and sadness course through her body.

She pulled Dylan into her arms, stood on her tiptoes and planted a gentle kiss on his lips. Try as he might to resist her, he could not and his arms that hung heavy at his sides developed minds of their own and made their way to her hips. Their kiss deepened and he found his hands wandering over her body, his arousal no longer able to be pushed down.

Dylan scooped Becky up into his arms, carried her over the threshold of their new home and kicked the heavy wooden front door closed with his boot clad foot. There was no furniture in their home yet, so he carried her directly to the kitchen and planted her ass firmly on one of the granite counter tops.

Her short skirt had hiked itself up as he carried her and she let out a surprised squeal as her cheeks felt the coldness. But Dylan warmed her up all the way to her core as he continued to kiss her deeply and caress her body. All she could do was sigh as he lavished attention in her neck and her ears, pausing occasionally to smile deeply at her with his eyes and his mouth before plundering her with his tongue again.

His want and need for her was deep, it had been since before he even realized it and before they had even met in the flesh. Becky felt it, too. Her hands wandered over his back, under the hem of his shirt which she had pulled from his jeans. She made work on the buttons exposing his buff and tan body. Becky sighed as she felt the muscles ripple below her fingertips as she felt the shape of her lover’s torso.

“Want you,” she sighed into the air.

“Oh god, Becky,” he said as he hiked her skirt up even farther. He grasped her butt cheeks with his hands and pulled her closer to the edge of the counter top and removed her panties in one swift motion dropping them on the floor next to him. There was no way he was going to be able to stop to fully undress her.

Becky unbuckled Dylan’s belt and unbuttoned his jeans as quickly as possible while he nibbled and nipped at her neck. She slipped her hand inside his jeans completely bypassing his boxer briefs and grasped his swelling manhood. Dylan sucked in his breath at the feel of her touch on his bare skin.

“Oh fuck,” he gasped.

“Yes, please,” she whispered into his ear as she nibbled at his ear lobe.

Dylan pushed his jeans down as far as possible and pulled Becky forward again. He grasped his cock at the base and drug it between Becky’s hot and slick fleshy folds. She threw her head back and sighed at the feeling of his hardness against her softness.

“Hurry, want you,” she gasped to him.

He entered her pushing himself all the way to the base of his cock and Becky wrapped her legs around his waist. He rocked his hips pushing and pulling himself in and out of her slickness as she begged for more.

“Yes, oh yes, harder,” she cried. Becky’s hands were still inside of Dylan’s shirt and she clawed at his back with her nails, not hard enough to hurt him but hard enough to increase both of their pleasure.

“Oh fuck,” Dylan cried as she raked her nails across his flesh. He found her mouth with his again and pushed his tongue inside. Their bodies slapped together as Dylan increased the pace feeling how aroused Becky was and they coupled at a desperate speed.

“Harder,” Becky pleaded with him. Dylan’s thrusts snapped into her and he searched with his free hand for something to hold onto to force himself deeper into his lover’s snatch. Finding the edge of the counter, he held onto it with a grip tight enough that his knuckles turned white. His other hand was wrapped around Becky’s slight waist and he slammed himself deeper and deeper into her. He could feel her orgasm rising, not only from the mews and pants that emanated from her, but also from the endorphins he could feel coursing through her body.

“Come with me,” she demanded as she felt that he was almost there, but she was closer. Her arms and legs pulled him in harder, her nails digging small crescent marks onto his shoulders.

“Oh yes, going to come,” she managed as her orgasm built and crawled through her body. He came too as he felt the walls of her vagina ripple around his cock milking it of his seed.

Their cries of pleasure echoed through the empty house as they reached their peak together. Dylan’s hips still thrust his cock hard and deep inside of her as he came, but the movement became erratic as he felt both of their orgasms rack his body.

Dylan collapsed on top of Becky letting the countertop hold him up and rested his upper torso on her as best as possible without crushing her. Both of their legs trembled; Becky’s from the intense pleasure and Dylan’s from feeling like he had just run a marathon and a half.

“Fuck,” he managed.

“Yeah, that was intense and wow, just wow,” Becky gasped. They held each other, resting in the kitchen and regaining their senses.

“Well, that’s one room christened,” he teased trying to catch his breath. “Shall we christen another or paint?”

Becky giggled and kissed his salty-sweet skin.

“Let’s do both,” she replied.

“Hell yes!” Dylan shouted.


	7. Chapter 7

They worked hard over the next few weeks. Dylan continued with the Murphy home setting up the deliveries of the various rocks, succulents and cactus as well as the occasional flowering bush to give the yard more depth and color. Mrs. Murphy was in love with Dylan’s designs and she showed it by fawning all over him and Becky whenever they stopped by the almost finished home.

“Dylan, darling, it is beautiful what you have done so far. That big rock formation in the front with the saguaro cactus on the side. It’s divine,” Mrs. Murphy said to the couple as she laced her left arm through Dylan’s. Both Dylan and Becky knew that she was just a touchy feely person and could certainly put up with it for the amount of work that she was providing for Dylan with her own designs as well as for the future with the referrals to her friends.

“You have an eye for beauty and clean lines. Not too harsh and not too soft. Beautiful,” she continued.

“And Rebecca, dear, will you please do a room for me when you have time? After your own home is completed that is. What you have done to the main room in your home,” she said kissing her fingers to her lips and flicking them in their air, “Divine!” Apparently divine was her word of the day. 

“Of course, Mrs. Murphy, and please call me Becky,” Becky asked of the older woman. Mrs. Murphy was in her late 50’s, dressed to the nines with the highest upscale clothing that was available. She had personal shoppers that had clothes flown in from Paris and London, but her most recent indulgence was to have Ralph Lauren design her clothes himself. And she insisted on calling Becky by her formal name

“Now, tomorrow, your flights are all set, we leave at 1 pm sharp. I know you will not be late, right Dylan,” Mrs. Murphy said teasing him slightly.

“I will make sure he is there and ready, Mrs. Murphy,” Becky replied.

“I am sure you will. Divine. Just divine,” she continued as she was still surveying Dylan’s work.

Becky and Dylan had been invited to Las Vegas to give a presentation of his landscaping designs for their backyard pool area to Mr. Murphy as he was there on business for the next month. Mrs. Murphy insisted on putting them up in the Bellagio and paying all of their expenses.

“Come along, darling,” Becky teased at Dylan who was scrawling notes on a scrap of paper in his hand.

“You go ahead, Beck. I need to measure that back area again. I have an idea, something that I’m working on and want to make sure the measurements are accurate,” he said to her looking up only momentarily from the paper.

“Want me to come back and get you at a certain time?” she asked him.

“I will let you know,” he said smiling broadly at her. That meant that he would channel her, use their telepathic powers to get in contact with her. The hadn’t needed to use those skills often in the past year, but it still came in handy when they were not together and were either missing each other or just needed to relay something. Better than any cellphone and much more reliable.

Becky had an appointment at the furniture store in downtown Santa Fe. She had completed the Master suite, the main living room and was now working on the other three bedrooms. She also had not quite completed the look to the Master bath. It was coming along though. And she was excited to being going to Las Vegas as she had never been before. And the Bellagio! That was a world renowned hotel. Dylan promised her that they would go see “O”, the Cirque de Soleil show if they had time. She would make sure they made time.

She drove Dylan’s truck back into town and made her way down the busy streets to Owens, the store that she had fallen in love with. They hand crafted all of their pieces, but they could also bring in other hand crafted pieces from around the area or world if it was requested and required. Becky wanted a more rustic look for one of the spare bedrooms and William Owen had some pieces already picked for her. Becky was picky, almost to a fault, but she had an eye for furniture design, much like Dylan’s eye for landscaping.

An hour passed and Becky felt Dylan’s presence. She heard him softly speak her name and she was bright and aware of him. A broad smile worked it's way across her face.

“Excuse me, Mr. Owen. I need to make a quick phone call,” Becky said digging her cell phone out of her purse but only for show. She put it to her ear and said “hi baby.”

“Hey you. Are you alone?” Dylan asked her.

“No, but I have my cell,” assuming that he meant for her to cover the fact that it would look like she was talking to herself.

“Oh. Well, does this make you want to be alone?” Dylan asked her. Immediately Becky felt an overwhelming sense of arousal and burning desire as Dylan slid his palm over the hardening bulge in his pants.

“Dylan!” Becky squealed blushing hard. “What are you doing?”

“What does it feel like I’m doing? And look like I’m doing?” Dylan replied as he looked down at his own hand rubbing against the crotch of his jeans.

“Babe!” she squealed again as the endorphins in her brain went crazy watching Dylan palm himself in the shade of Mrs. Murphy’s home.

“No one is around, and no one can see this backyard for miles,” he said trying to calm her senses and get her to enjoy in what he was doing.

“Hang on. I’ll find the bathroom,” she whispered. She quickly made her way to the back of the store to the restroom she had used a few times previously. Inside, she turned the lock and plopped down still fully clothed on the toilet. The bathroom was big, stark white with minimal furnishings, so any noise would certainly echo off the walls and permeate through the door.

“Babe, oh god, why are you … ohhhh,” she said as she watched Dylan plunge his fingertips inside the waistband of his jeans and grasp his own cock.

“Join me?” Dylan asked.

They hadn’t done this since they had first met face to face. They hadn’t needed to, he hadn’t wanted to because Becky was always with him. But today, something snapped in him and he wanted Becky right then and there where he stood in the middle of the Murphy’s large sandy bare backyard. He wanted to touch her, have her watch him as he touched herself. Just like that very first time they had experienced each other’s bodies while thousands of miles apart.

“Put your hand in your panties,” Dylan directed her. Becky willingly obliged him standing slightly from the toilet and pulling her tights and panties down. She didn’t want anything to keep her from pleasuring herself or Dylan for that fact.

They molested their own bodies for each other, still connected telepathically. Dylan stoked his hard-on and Becky fingered her own cunt, the moisture dripping from the opening.

“Oh fuck, I want to lick your fingers,” Dylan moaned.

“Oh god,” was all Becky could mutter. She was trying to stay quiet and relish in the pleasure she was bestowing onto her body as well as the pleasure that was rippling through Dylan.

Dylan unzipped his denims and freed his cock from it’s confines and expertly stroked it in a twisting motion dragging his palm over the head and spreading the moisture dripping from the slit. It worked as a lubricant and that coupled with the friction from his own hand and the feelings coursing through his body that Becky was producing from her own touch, he was being pushed over the edge fast.

“Close,” he moaned as he continued his feverish stroking and watching through Becky’s eyes as her hands worked between her legs. He tried to remember to keep his own eyes on his handy work to provide Becky with the best view as well. Dylan moaned and his hips bucked forcing his rod to slide faster through his fist. Becky mewled and sighed at the sight and the feelings from Dylan’s ecstasy.

“Coming,” Dylan croaked as thick ropes of white come squirted from his penis coating his hand and jeans. He closed his eyes as he continued to work through his orgasm and the feeling of Becky’s building and becoming more intense.

She came quickly at the sight and feel of Dylan’s orgasm and as she continued dipping her fingers into her moisture and spreading it over and around her clit in a circular motion, one that Dylan had learned she liked the best and one that she loved for him to do with his tongue.

“Oh fuck,” Dylan said as he watched and felt her come, body shuddering with the ripples of pleasure. He wished her could see her face. He liked to watch her reach her peak. She was the most beautiful at that very moment.

“Holy shit,” Becky sighed as she came down from the high. “Next time, give me some warning, will ya?”

“Nope, never,” he said smiling to himself as he dug a napkin out of his back pocket and cleaned himself up, rinsing his hands off in the outside spigot.

Becky stood from the toilet, tried to gather her wits and shimmied her panties and tights back into place. The fabric brushed against her pleasure button and she realized that she was just now primed. She was ready to go and ready to have Dylan down there instead of her hand.

“I’m coming to get you right now,” she said. “I hope you are ready.” He could feel that she wanted more, wanted him and he was more than willing. He might even take her right in the truck if she would let him.

“Oh baby, I’m always ready for you,” he moaned.


	8. Chapter 8

They were almost late. Late because Dylan wanted to perfect his presentation.

“It is perfect, Dyl,” Becky said to him. “Seriously, it is perfect, like you. Quit second guessing yourself. Mr. Murphy will love it and God forbid if he doesn’t, you can change it.”

“I want him to love it the first time, I don’t want to change it. And it isn’t perfect yet,” he sighed as the limo pulled up to the departure area at the airport.

“Put your laptop away and come on,” Becky said to him pulling on his shirt slightly. “You can look at it again on the flight.”

Dylan begrudgingly agreed, tucked his Mac into his shoulder bag and slid out of the vehicle. Becky was already tipping the driver. She knew more about these things than Dylan ever would. She was from a different world, but Becky kept reminding him that they were making their own world now, together.

Their journey through security was seamless and the flight was smooth. They landed in Las Vegas in short order, so quickly that Dylan felt that they had just taken off. The car ride to the Bellagio was quick and they were checking in and seeing the beautiful hotel in their own eyes. The lobby was gorgeous – a large crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling, and the décor was almost as stunning as the guests that were milling around. The sound of digital casino machines and low murmurs from people in the casino behind them set the mood.

Dylan surprised Becky by purchasing tickets for the Cirque show that very evening. “O” was spectacular and Becky wished that she could see it again even before it was over. There was so much going on in the show itself that you could not see everything that was happening on all parts of the stage at all times. Becky and Dylan were completely buzzing after the show, talking about how on earth the divers could breathe and/or disappear into the pool that just appeared on the stage.

They made their way through the hallways, past the buffet and through the casino pausing momentarily to see the heated poker game with the high rollers. When they got back into the lobby to check if there were any messages, Becky stopped short. Dylan nearly ran into her as he was looking down at his suit buttons.

“What?” he asked her as he stepped around her to look in her face. She looked like she had seen the most frightening sight in the world, or a ghost. Dylan turned around and gazed in the direction that she was fixated upon.

“Phillip,” she murmured.

“Who?” Dylan replied then remembered with such shocking speed that he felt the blood leave his hands. _Oh fuck._ “Where?”

Becky ducked behind Dylan and pointed to the Concierge desk. There was Phillip and a woman. Becky and Dylan literally stood ten feet behind them. Before Dylan could gather his senses enough to pull Becky away, the woman he was with turned around and immediately spotted Becky.

“Rebecca?!” she screeched. Phillip looked at his woman and then turned on a dime to stare where she was.

“Becky?” Phillip whispered.

“No. No no no,” Becky said and started to run. Phillip lurched around Dylan and grabbed Becky’s arm squeezing it tightly.

“Stop!” he said to her. Dylan balled his fist and went to punch the man hurting the love of his life, but Becky put her free hand up to stop him.

“Let me go, Phillip,” she said quietly.

“No! Where the FUCK have you been? And who the hell is this?” Phillip said motioning to Dylan.

“This is the voice inside my head. He has a name. Dylan,” Becky said to the man still gripping tightly to her biceps.

“What?” Phillip said shaking his head. He finally eased his grip on Becky’s arm but didn’t let go.

“Where have you been?” he said quietly looking around at all the people who had stopped to stare at them in the lobby of the Bellagio. Not exactly the best place to put on a domestic show.

“I left you,” Becky said trying to shake her arm from his grip again. Dylan had taken his place at Becky’s side now.

“Let her go,” Dylan hissed through gritted teeth.

“Fuck off, buddy,” Phillip said to him. “She’s my wife!”

“NO!” came the screech of the female from behind them. “You said you were having her declared dead so we could get married!”

Becky looked at Phillip and then the woman and shook her head. “Dianne, it takes seven years for someone to be declared dead.” Becky recognized her now. It was Dianne, her “friend” that had accused her of having an affair and ultimately was responsible for getting Phillip to commit her, again.

“I should have known that you were after Phillip. You had always been after Phillip. Pretending to be my friend. You were NEVER my friend,” Becky screamed at her. Dylan put a hand on Becky’s shoulder to try to steady her emotions. He tried to connect telepathically with her as well, but she wasn’t letting him.

“No, Rebecca, that is not true,” Dianne said taking a step towards Becky and standing next to Phillip.

“Well, not that it matters any more. You can have him,” she said to Dianne. Then she looked Phillip square in the eyes and said “I want a divorce. I’m not waiting seven years to be declared dead.”

“I’m not giving you a divorce,” Phillip hissed at her. He was too proud of a man to accept defeat and a divorce. That would kill his chances at ever becoming president of the hospital board.

“You will and you don’t have a say in it,” Becky spat back at him. “I live in New Mexico and you can get a divorce for irreconcilable differences,” Becky growled at him hoping that she was right. She looked at Dylan for confirmation and he shrugged his shoulders and then got what Becky was looking for and nodded his head.

“Yeah. Yeah, that’s true,” Dylan said, anger still boiling inside of him.

Phillip finally let go to Becky’s arm and Becky rubbed the spot with her free hand. There would definitely be a bruise.

“I will tell the court you are having an affair,” Phillip hissed again.

“Do that. And I will have Dianne here testify as a hostile witness about your relationship with her. I think everyone in this lobby heard her say that the two of you were to be married,” Becky retorted.

Phillip looked down at his hands and Becky could see his defeat.

“What happened to you?” Phillip said lifting his head and a softer look in his eyes. “You just disappeared.”

“That was the point,” Becky spat at him. “Not to be found so I couldn’t be committed and held against my will again. And drugged! You had them DRUG me!” she shouted.

“Ok, Beck. It’s ok now,” Dylan said soothingly to her. “We can walk away from this,” he said taking her hand in his lacing their fingers together.

“I searched for you,” Phillip said softly taking a step towards her searching Becky’s face for something. Becky knew that he was trying to manipulate her again. She had never known that he did that almost every time they talked until she was away from him.

“I’m glad you didn’t find me, you stupid oaf,” she said turning on her heel and leading Dylan away with her.

“I will fight you on this!” Phillip shouted to her back.

“Go for it!” Becky shouted back. Then all that she and Dylan could hear was Dianne screeching at him.

“What about me?!” Dianne whaled. Becky chuckled finally, the emotions overrunning her body.

“A match made in heaven,” Becky murmured as they walked away.


End file.
